


Colossarmor: a Reibert Week 2016 Collection

by mercyandmagic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Forgiveness, Friendship, Happy Ending, Healing, Hope, Marriage, Multi, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyandmagic/pseuds/mercyandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Reibert Week 2016: featuring the prompts Dance with Me, Royalty, Wounded, Uniform, Worship, Fantasy, Stronger Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Dance with Me

**Dance With Me**

**_I took this prompt fairly literally. I’m not sorry._ **

 

            “I can’t believe we’re watching this.” Jean sidled up to Bertolt with a scowl on his face. The rest of their cadets could make fools of themselves, but he wasn’t going to. He was mature and collected, like a military police officer.

            Bertolt observed Reiner twirling around with Krista. Really, Reiner almost looked like a titan compared to the tiny angel. They formed a rather comical picture that was perfectly punctuated by a scowling Ymir, perched in the shadowy corner across from them. “They look nice.”

Their blond hair even matched. Bertolt dared to peek at Annie, who stood with her arms crossed by the punch bowl. He was fairly certain she was sneaking drinks when the officers weren’t looking, but he couldn’t chance looking at her too long. She might suspect.

“Ha-ha!” Eren commanded their attention by suddenly sprawling on the cobblestone street. On cue, Connie started clapping, and soon Thomas, Mina, and Reiner had joined in. Sasha even dropped Connie’s hand to join, though – Bertolt noted with interest – her eyes remained on Connie’s face, Bertolt noted with interest.

“Mikasa, you tripped him!” Armin whispered.

“He tripped himself.” Mikasa grabbed Eren and lifted him back to his feet.

Jean swallowed. Her hair shone in the lights. Beautiful.

The song ended, and it seemed all of Trost district groaned. This was one of their few celebrations, and everyone, rich or poor or soldier, was determined to dance their worries away in the square.

“You’re not going to dance, are you?” Jean asked nervously as a cheerful ditty began.

“N-no,” Bertolt stammered. He was too tall, too awkward, too awful. And it felt wrong, participating in fun with their enemies who smiled and spun about them like beautiful ghosts Bertolt wished he could believe in. Times like this he wished he could have been born different. Even if ignorance cost his life.

He stood there with Jean, of all people, fists clenched and sweat dripping from his forehead.

Marco sidled up to Reiner with a frown. Though neither Jean nor Bertolt noticed, the two were soon headed their way, smirks dancing on their lips.

“Jean!” Marco cried, grabbing his friend’s hands and sweeping him into the fray.

“Marco, no!”

“Here, I’ll show you,” Marco said eagerly. “Listen to the beat, and move your hips like this –”

“You’re – you’re not going to –” Bertolt wanted him to answer yes, but respect demanded Reiner stop now.

“Oh, I’ll make you have fun if it’s the last thing I do.” Reiner tried to drag Bertolt into the throng of dancers. “Tonight we’re allowed fun.”

Bertolt didn’t budge. “No.”

They didn’t notice Connie poking Sasha and turning her attention to their struggle. They didn’t even notice Annie watching them with interest as she deftly snuck an unsuspecting Armin spiked punch.

“Please. Dance with me,” Reiner pled. “You have to. We’re friends.”

Bertolt’s shoulders slumped. “Fine.”

As they whirled around each other, Bertolt tried to copy every move of Reiner’s, but his feet kept stumbling. “You’re so agile.”

“So are you,” Reiner retorted. “Just let go of your consciousness. Feel for once.”

 _I always feel_. He never let those feelings flow free, though.

“Bertl.” Reiner halted and reached up to wipe sweat from Bertolt’s eyes. “Just you and me, okay? You and me.”

His breath caught at the warmth of Reiner’s palms. They were dancing and his thoughts raced with the music: he was gangly and ridiculous and maybe damned, but there was hope holding his hands and smiling at him, sharing everything with him and still loving him.

 _Love_. He loved Reiner, his best friend. And this was _fun_.

This was one of those diamond moments, those moments he knew he could die happy.

 _He still thinks it’s platonic,_ Reiner realized as Bertl stepped in front of a kicking couple to protect Reiner. _But he’s such a sweetheart._

 _I’m going to protect him and love him ‘til my dying breath._  

 

**  
**


	2. Day 2: Royalty

**Royalty**

**_Trigger warning for self-harm. Also, language warning._ **

“Fuck Zeke and fuck the walls!” Reiner burst out.

“R-Reiner!” Bertolt wrapped his arms around his legs as his tears continued to flow. One day posing as refugees and he was already homesick, already wanted to run away.

“I saw a little girl screaming for her father who’s never coming back!” Reiner wrung his hands. “Don’t you think that hurts? Don’t you think I feel awful?!”

“I don’t feel guilty!” Bertolt pled. “We did the right thing.”

“That’s what everyone says,” said Annie, glancing away.

“Shut up,” Reiner snapped.

Her eyes flashed.

“Stop fighting. I’m sorry I’m a crybaby, I’m sorry I’m weak and – and useless.” Bertolt punched his thighs, but he could never punch hard enough.

“You’re not weak. You’re my friend, and Annie’s – now that takes strength,” Reiner joked, shooting her a pleading look.

She scowled in response, but kept quiet.

“Stop hurting yourself!” Reiner grabbed his hands. “Bertl. You’re my best friend. I care more about you than Zeke or the walls or the royal family. _You’re_ my royalty and my allegiance.” His heart pounded. “See? I’ll show you.”

Reiner squashed his lips on Bertolt’s.

 _Now, this got interesting_. Annie raised an eyebrow.

“See? See how far and, uh, silly I would go to show you I care?” Reiner laughed, his face pink. “You’re my friend and I love you.”

Bertolt’s face was redder than the Colossal Titan’s. “I love you too, Reiner.”

Reiner threw an arm across Bertl’s scrawny shoulders.

Bertolt smiled slightly through his tears. “You’re my king, too, Reiner.” He nodded to Annie. “And queen.”

“I think that’s your position.”

 


	3. Day 3: Wounded

**Wounded**

 

**_Is this too much to hope?_ **

****

         “They’re going to feed Bertolt to one of them. They have serum,” Reiner said.

         Zeke cursed. “Yes, I saw.”

         Reiner didn’t know whether he should dare – he was still just a torso, less of a human. Zeke could kill him. “We can’t let them.”

         “We can’t save him. You know he’s been a disappointment anyway.” Zeke’s voice was colder than frost.

_I don’t mind it again, Reiner, but next time I might give your armor to someone else._

Reiner’s eyes streamed. _No, hold it in – I can’t – be a good soldier and stand up for what’s right!_ “I love him.”

“What did you say.” Zeke stared at the brat before him.

“I love him. Everything I’ve ever done has been for him. I fought you to save Annie because he’s in love with Annie.” Reiner felt separate from his broken body, as if he was floating above. In this moment, his love had united soldier and warrior and Bertolt was all that mattered.

“Even now he’s healing me – I feel like a whole person again,” gasped Reiner. The feeling was already fleeing.

Zeke laughed. “Do you know how many limbs you’re missing?”

“I’m wounded but I’ve never been more whole!” yelled Reiner, growing angrier by the second. “Kill me and feed me to them like I fed Marco, just save him, Zeke, you _bastard_!”

“And while you’re at it, change my mother back!” shouted another voice.

 _Connie_.

The soldier swooped forward and grabbed Reiner by the shoulders. Maybe his idiocy had convinced him to save Reiner instead of killing Zeke, but if Captain Levi had heard Reiner’s declaration of love, even he might have chosen likewise.

“And now we’re going to save Bertolt and Sasha and everyone as vengeance,” spat Connie.

“Well, this is amusing,” muttered Zeke. Let Reiner go to his death.

 _Sasha_.

“Take a barrel!” Reiner yelled then, and Zeke let out a howl as Connie, Reiner, and one of his medicine barrels disappeared from sight.


	4. Day 4: Uniform

August 5: **Uniform**

**_My personal favorite prompt._ **

“Are you ready for this?” Eren asked.

Reiner wiped his palms on his uniform. His special uniform. The one currently on loan to him. “I – what if I break again? I can’t do that to him, not again.”

“You’re not doing it _to_ him,” Eren said quietly. “You know he wants this. And we all support you.”

The door flew open.

“What?” Reiner yelped.

“Calm down,” Annie replied, smoothing the sky blue dress that matched her eyes. A present from her new husband, no doubt.

Armin winced. “I had Annie kick the door in.”

“So you could watch Annie be badass?” Reiner teased.

Armin’s face turned cherry-red. “Well … it’s also time.”

“He’s getting scared. What? No shame in that. We learned that the hard way, remember?” Eren grabbed Reiner’s hands. “Annie, help me. Armin, fetch Erwin.”

In the end, Reiner let the two shifters lead him down into the underground jail that would be his home for the foreseeable future. But today, today jail would give him freedom.

“He’s all yours,” Eren told the commander before darting into the room Bertolt, Armin, and a begrudging Annie had decorated with as many flowers as possible.

Upon spotting them, Hange waved so excitedly she accidentally jabbed Levi in the eye. He scowled, but his eyes remained awestruck. Moments like this convinced the dour captain that humanity had been worth saving.

Connie and Sasha giggled at him as he passed, as expected, and Eren took his place beside a proud Mikasa, who had progressed to the point where she almost felt bad for nearly killing Reiner half a dozen times.

Jean nodded at him, and Reiner felt a twinge of guilt. He had confessed his part in Marco’s death – Reiner was the reason Jean could never have this moment with Marco.

But Jean was trying to forgive, an act so beautiful Reiner found himself overwhelmed with gratitude that humanity had endured. Even if they’d be imprisoned for years to come, life was worth it.

At the end of the aisle, Erwin beamed as he placed Reiner’s hand in Bertolt’s sweaty palms.

Bertl smiled at him, almost shyly. Today, something new began. They knew everything about each other and remained friends, and now, lovers.

“Ahem. It is my privilege to welcome all of you to the wedding of Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun,” Historia intoned.

Reiner barely heard the ceremony. He was lost in Bertolt’s forgiving, endlessly patient eyes. He never wanted to leave them.

And Bertolt, he drank in Reiner’s affection and empathy. Reiner made him who he wanted to be, and that was why he loved him. He toyed with the seams on Reiner’s special wedding uniform. The sleeves were too long, but they were perfect as long as they were on Reiner.

“Now, you may kiss.” Historia paused. Ymir’s snort broke the silence. They were too absorbed in each other to listen!

“I said kiss!” she yelled.

Bertolt jumped, and as he came back down, Reiner pressed his lips against his. Sometimes, kisses were everything right with the world.

**  
**


	5. Day 5: Worship

**Worship**

“Let us pray to the walls.” A pastor spread wide his arms, inviting his followers to imitate him.

Bertolt stood at the back of the crowd, with his arm brushing against Reiner’s broad shoulders. Annie had warned them the service would be weird, but he felt more out of place than usual.

These people were praying to walls that couldn’t save them. To walls that housed the beasts they feared. Bertolt’s eyes misted.

Their hope was a lie. He’d been expecting a vile race, but these people were so desperate for life they believed walls were gods. They were _people_ , crazy for hope, and it hurt him.

It didn’t hurt that the wealthier members fed them lunch after the service, either.

“Don’t you think,” Bertolt began later that day, as they faced the walls, “it’s a shame?”

“What is?” Reiner stared ahead at Wall Rose, the soup and bread still warm in his stomach.

“That they’re all so good? And bad and mixed and selfish, and really stupid, but they’re almost kind.” Bertolt shook. “I – I’m not saying they’re _right_ or anything, but just that I don’t hate them, you know?”

 _I wish they were right_. _I want to believe it, and you do, too_ , thought Reiner.

“Yes, I agree,” he said aloud.

Bertolt smiled at him. “You always understand me.”

Reiner grinned back. “You’re my best friend. Of course I do.”

Bertolt held his smile as he looked back at Rose. He loved Reienr. He didn’t ever want to be parted from Reiner, no matter what that meant. He heard whispers of _gay_ and _straight_ and all of that was too much for a warrior to focus on right now.

But he knew that whatever future he had, he wanted Reiner to be there.

“Let’s go. We begin training tomorrow!” Reiner’s stomach knotted up. To become one with the people he warred against…

Bertolt placed his hand on Rose. Wallists loved to pray to her while literally embracing her.

He wouldn’t go that far. Just a quick prayer for a way forward, wherever that way was.

He didn’t know to whom he was praying, either, but when he looked back and saw Reiner’s face against the setting sun, he knew they heard.

 

 


	6. Day 6: Fantasy

**Fantasy**

         “Let me guess: dreaming about Annie again?” Reiner stumbled across Bertolt’s long form stretched out on the grass.

Bertolt flinched, keeping his eyes on the stars above. “No, of course not.”

“You do like her, right? You can tell me.” Reiner flopped on the grass beside him, and now Bertolt was sweating.

The truth was he’d been dreaming about Reiner to distract himself from the voyage Zeke had planned for tomorrow. But the mere fact that he was dreaming of Reiner…

Reiner leaned over and squinted. “I see you blushing – Bertl, you’re really red!”

Bertolt squirmed. “I’m fine.”

“You _were_ thinking of Annie.” Reiner punched his shoulder.

“No!”

“You protest too much.”

“Reiner, I really wasn’t, I swear. You’re my best friend; I would tell you!” Bertolt pled, sitting up to look into his friend’s sparkling blue eyes.

Reiner narrowed his eyes. “Would you?”

“Yes!” Bertolt’s heart beat faster. He wondered if he should grab Reiner and kiss him now, before Zeke sent them back to Shinagashina. Embrace him and lose himself in Reiner for at least this night, show Reiner how much he loved him – every bulking muscle, his rugged face, from strong jaw to golden hair, his bleeding heart and desperate soul.

Or should he keep the kiss for later, like their promise of going home?

“Then what stars were you looking at?” Reiner lay back on the earth. “Teach me. You were always better at constellations.”

Bertolt nestled against Reiner, longing to wrap his arms around his friend, who always acted strong but was slowly losing his mind.

His fantasy had to wait. To keep them alive.

 _As long as I haven’t kissed him, our lives are unfinished_.

 

 

        


	7. Day 7: Stronger Together

**Stronger Together**

“You can’t do this, Eren!” Jean jumped in front of his comrade. “I know what you’re up to. It’s over.”

“It’s not!” hissed Eren, hoping no one in headquarters awoke. “I’ll forgive the other titans, but not them. They killed my _mother_.”

He shoved past Jean and descended into the basement, where Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun were being kept in a cell following the Warriors’ defeat.

“You know they saved us, right?” Jean followed him. “They turned against Zeke! You’ll regret this!”

Eren ignored Jean as the cell came into view.

A shackled Bertolt huddled on the ground. His green eyes reflected defeat. If tomorrow was death, he wouldn’t fight. At least he and Reiner had won – they’d seen their homeland and helped them rise against Zeke.

_And gotten many killed. Again, even if it was for a better cause._

Eren’s hands were shaking. All he had ever wanted was the Titans’ defeat. And now their god practically knelt at his feet. All he had to do was run forward, slide into the cell, and slit their throats.

“No, it isn’t,” Reiner said suddenly. “It’s not just because I need you and your support. B-Bertolt, I love you.”

“I knows that,” Bertolt whispered.

“No, you don’t understand!” Reiner remembered Ymir. Her empathy gave him strength. “I love you like Ymir loves Historia. I’m _in_ love with you.”

         Eren gaped at Jean.

“N-no,” Bertolt protested, even as his heart leapt. “I don’t deserve this.”

“But I love you anyways,” Reiner retorted. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but dammit, good. “I’ll die with you, if I have to. You’re the person whose always been by my side. You were reliable even when my mind broke and I told you you weren’t. I’ve never known anyone more dedicated to a person in my life. You’re human, we’re human, and we always have been. I love you.”

Bertolt’s shoulders quaked as he held back a sob. Could his kiss finally happen? “I love you too, Reiner. You don’t deserve me.”

“Fuck ‘deserving,’ no one deserves half the good or bad things that happen in this world.” Reiner glanced back at Eren. “Carla didn’t deserve to die, and you didn’t deserve to lose your mom, and –”

His eyes landed on Jean, so brave.

“Marco didn’t deserve me murdering him.”

“What?!” Jean froze.

Eren raised an eyebrow.

“I take it back. Kill them both!” Yet, even as he stepped out of Eren’s path, he knew what Marco would have said.

Eren didn’t move. He watched their two sobbing friends, grasping each other. Friends who’d killed friends and betrayed them before they were even friends.

Friends in love. Friends filling in the gaps life had shot through them. Friends like Mikasa and Armin to him.

“I almost told you before we began the mission. And when you were so devastated afterwards. And that night we danced,” sobbed Reiner.

“I wanted to tell you when we went to the church. Didn’t you feel something there, even if it seemed unfamiliar? And the night we looked at the stars – Reiner, I was dreaming about you, not Annie.” Bertolt grabbed Reiner’s collar. “Remember when you rescued me from Zeke’s beating when I had just become a titan? I’ve loved you ever since.”

Like he had rescued Armin from a bully. Eren’s stomach knotted. Could he really kill someone who reminded him of Armin? He’d never be able to look at Armin without seeing Bertolt.

“All we knew was killing, but you showed me love. I don’t think I could have ever seen another way without your love. I would have died fighting alongside Zeke.”

Reiner gasped, but he was swiftly overtaken by Bertolt kissing him, kissing him with so much passion even Jean felt embarrassed.

Eren’s mind spun. Would he have turned out any differently if Grisha had never left the Warriors?

_Mom thought everyone was special. Even them._

All he knew was killing. Like them.

But now they knew love.

He stepped forward. Bertolt saw him but gave no indication.

Eren cleared his throat.

Reiner gasped again and attempted to throw his shackled body in front of Bertolt.

“I hate what you two did! I can’t offer you atonement from the people you’ll never meet because you killed them,” Eren said angrily.

“I know,” Bertolt said sadly.

“But I’ll forgive you! I’ll work hard every day to forgive again and again! I don’t know a way without killing, but – but if there’s a chance –”

Eren doubled over, and for once he felt no shame as Mikasa’s arms wrapped around him. How had she followed him? He never knew with her.

He saw now. Two could be strong in their weakness. His blade clattered to the stone floor. “I won’t be the one who kills his friends.”

“Eren –” Reiner began.

“He’s right,” Jean confirmed to silence his screaming conscience. “I’m sorry.”

“No, we are sorry,” Bertolt said. “Eren, you are a good person.”

“Armin doesn’t believe in good or bad, and neither do I,” Eren said quietly. “But right now– you are good, Reiner, Bertolt. And stronger together. You deserve that chance.”

“Chance?” Bertolt queried.

“To be good together.”

 

 


End file.
